everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever!
'Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever '''is the sixth and last (or the fifth (on DVD)) video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 23, 1994 on VHS and rereleased on August 13, 2002 on DVD and on early-late 2010s on YouTube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle as his Mom and Dad sing him nursery rhymes and lullabies before going to bed! Contents #Introduction/Little Jack Horner #Starlight, Starbright #London Bridge #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Old Mother Hubbard #Little Bo Peep #Hey Diddle Diddle #Little Miss Muffet #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Little Boy Blue #There Was an Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe #Wee Willie Winkie #Old King Cole #Sing a Song of Sixpence #Higgledy Piggledy, Pudding and Pie! Come, Mother Goose, Come Out of the Sky! #Sleep, Baby, Sleep Characters Featured *(Emperor) Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat (Mom) *Father Cat (Daddy) *Lily Bunny *Dennis Elephant *Patty Elephant *Peppa Fox (Mary) *Fluffy *Animal children in the playground at school *Steve and Gil* *Freddie Fox* *Miss Honey (The teacher) *Rhonda Raccoon (Little Bo Peep) *Old Mother Hubbard *Gerald Dog *Luis Cat* *The cow who jumped over the moon *D.W. Dog* *The dish *The spoon *Hilda Hippo (Little Miss Muffet) *The spider *Mary Mouse (The mouse) *Mrs. Cat (Mother Kitten) *Kathy Cat, Quincy Cat and Abby Cat (Three Little Kittens) *Larry Lion (Little Boy Blue) *The sheep in the meadow *The cow in the corn field *Fred *Ginger *Isabella *Ferdinand *Bunny rabbit children *Betsy/Bonnie *Old Woman *Ralph Pig (Wee Willie Winkie) *Arthur Pig* *Stuart Pig* *Rudy Pig* *Old King Cole *Bob Fox (The royal baker) *Blackbirds *Mother Goose *The Narrator (offscreen) (*Unnamed.) Trivia/Goofs * Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Fireman Ralph, Grocer Cat, Grandma Bear, the pig and mouse firefighters, Doctor Lion, Willie Wolf, Nurse Nelly, Mr. Owl, Mrs. Owl, Ole Owl, Olive Owl, Ollie Owl, Alex Bear, Anne Bear, Ralphie Raccoon, Bruno Bear, Able Baker Charlie, Ned Alligator, Gary Goat, Glenda Goat, Vincent Van Goat, Mr. Read-a-Lot, Willy Bunny, Pa Pig, Ma Pig, Harry Pig, Henry Pig, Sally Pig, Sally Cat, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Mr. Frumble, Mrs. Alligator/Mom Crocodile, Mr. Humperdink, Wrong-Way Roger, Angel Raccoon, Juan Bear, Mr. Lion, Frieda Fox, Mrs. Hippo, Violet Hippo, Ursula Hippo, Mr. Elephant, Mrs. Elephant, David Raccoon, Mr. Fixit, Mr. Bug, Mrs. Bug, Father Pig, Mother Pig, Mr. Rabbit, Patata Raccoon, Ursula Pig, Ursula Dog, Farmer Fox, Mistress Mouse, Farmer Alfalfa, Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Mr. Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Marvin Mouse, Simon Mouse, Xavier Mouse, Edna Bunny, Susie Tiger, the bugs, other characters and other Busytown people from the previous videos are absent in the episode. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever, would also be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, ''Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever, would even also be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever. * This title of the video is based on the book, Richard Scarry's Animal Mother Goose 100 Favorite Old Rhymes Illustrated In A New And Different Manner and Richard Scarry's Best Nursery Rhymes Ever/''Richard Scarry's Best Mother Goose Ever. * This title of the video is named after the book, ''Richard Scarry's Best Mother Goose Ever. * This is the only time where we see Huckle wearing his pajamas in the beginning and the end of this video. * This also marks the final episode where Huckle Cat, Mother Cat, Father Cat, Lowly Worm, Patty Elephant, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox, Larry Lion, Peppa Fox, Rhonda Raccoon, Bob Fox, Miss Honey, Ralph Pig, Arthur Pig, Rudy Pig, Stuart Pig and other characters make these appearances in this video with Dennis Elephant added from The Busy World of Richard Scarry. * This also the episode of the series, where the plot does not takes place in Busytown in most of the episode. * This also the only episode of the series, where the plot takes place at night in Busytown, especially for daytime before nighttime in Mother Goose Land. * Even though the female child voice sings "The cow jumped over the moon", the moon doesn't show up during the "Hey Diddle Diddle" segment and doesn't appear towards the end of the video either. * This is the only time Mother Cat sings 3 nursery rhymes/lullabies: Little Jack Horner, Starlight, Starbright and Sleep, Baby, Sleep. * This is the only time Huckle Cat sings the last lines of 3 nursery rhymes/lullabies: Little Jack Horner, Starlight, Starbright and Little Boy Blue. * This is the only time Lily Bunny, Dennis and Patty Elephant sing London Bridge. * This is the only time Mrs. Cat, Franny, Jack and Chase Cat sing Three Little Kittens. * This is the only time Rhonda Raccoon (as Little Bo Peep) sings the last line of Little Boy Blue. * This is the only time Father Cat sings a lullaby (Sleep, Baby, Sleep). * This is the only time the offscreen woman or kids in a background sing nursery rhymes and a lullaby (Wee Willie Winkie). * This video marks the last for several things: ** This is the fourth and last time the Narrator narrates the introduction. ** This is the sixth and last time the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the opening. ** This is the sixth and last time the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. ** This is the fourth and last episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. ** This is the fourth and last time Huckle's voice is high when he says, "Yes! Yes! Yes, that's him!" and "This isn't the way out." But his voice is normal. ** This is the sixth and last (or the fifth (on DVD)) video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. ** This is the third and last musical video. ** This is the third and last video there was a song at the beginning of the video. ** This is the fifth and last video there was a song at the ending of the video. ** This is the sixth and last video Lowly Worm doesn't speak. * In Mother Goose Land, Huckle Cat is the emperor, but in Busytown, he's not the emperor. * Humpty Dumpty is referenced by the spider who frightened Little Miss Muffet, but the rhyme does not appear in this video. * Higgledy, Piggledy, Pudding and Pie! Come, Mother Goose, Come Out of the Sky! is not the song. They are the magic words. * Stock animation footage of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever", and the birds-eye view of Busytown are reused from Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. The camera doesn't dolly in, but it fades to nighttime in Busytown then dolly in. Gallery hqdefault_15.jpg | Emperor Huckle Cat and Little Bo Peep look at each other and wonder if where Little Boy Blue who looks after the sheep is. hqdefault_16.jpg | Emperor Huckle Cat, Old King Cole and a pie with 4-and-20 blackbirds Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Links Main article: IMDb Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos